


"Thought I'd just drop in,"

by military_bluebells



Series: First Meetings [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: “Sup homes, thought I’d just drop in, how’s your day going?” Ray said before the fact that he was sat in a stranger’s lap fully sunk in.The guy stared at him for a second, with amusement and surprise, one eyebrow raised, before he responded, deadpan, “Surprisingly.”
Relationships: Nate Fick & Ray Person
Series: First Meetings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	"Thought I'd just drop in,"

The LA subway was fucking crowded. 

It shouldn’t surprise Ray really, the weather had been shit since that morning, even Brad'd magnanimously decided that they could skip their morning run because of the torrential rain. Ray'd teased him, saying he was going soft, which Brad'd responded to with a long-winded insult about Ray’s immune system and his uselessness when ill. Ray'd snorted, because for all Brad complained about looking after Ray when he was ill, Ray knew he enjoy playing a White Knight and a Jewish mother-hen at the same time. 

Soft as a fucking marshmallow, that Bradley Colbert. 

Still, he’d had to go out anyway, stupid fucking work, and he – apparently like the rest of LA – had decided he wasn’t going to walk in the freak thunderstorm. He was already soaking when he descended down the subway stairs, Brad was too manly to own an umbrella and Ray too poor. 

He waited with at least a hundred other people on the platform for the next train. As it pulled up and opened its doors, Ray managed to slip in, using his wiry build to his advantage as he fit into a small space between two taller guys. They were packed like sardines for the first two stops, but after that the carriage thinned a little, letting Ray have a little for space to breathe. 

There was a sudden surge at the next stop, and Ray stepped back to make some space, but he was jostled just as the train pulled away and his sneakers had about as much traction left as smooth tyres and he slipped, falling backwards. He was stopped by an arm curling around him, which was when he turned his head and came face to face with a guy, with very green eyes. 

“Sup homes, thought I’d just drop in, how’s your day going?” Ray said before the fact that he was sat in a stranger’s lap fully sank in. 

The guy stared at him for a second, with amusement and surprise, one eyebrow raised, before he responded, deadpan, “Surprisingly.” 

Ray grinned, “Strange, mine too.” The guy smiled a little with toothpaste ad teeth, “Quite strange.” 

Ray looked to where he’d been standing and found no space to reinsert himself, so he turned and smirked, “It seems my space has gone, would you mind if I stay here for a little while?” 

The guy laughed, his face coming closer. Ray tried not to stare too openly at his pink lips, “Not at all, it would seem the most logical course of action.” 

“I’m Ray, I would shake your hand but,” Ray waved to the guy’s arm, still wrapped around his waist. 

The guy chuckled again, although this time his cheeks went a little pink, “Sorry, I didn’t want you to fall and hit your head. And I’m Nate by the way.” 

“Well thank you Nathaniel, my head appreciates it.” 

The train slowed and jolted. Ray slipped a little in Nate’s lap, enough Nate’s arm squeezed around his waist and pulled him back into safety. Ray figured it couldn’t get any more awkward, so he threw his arm around Nate’s neck and shuffled until he was comfy. Nate chuckled quietly and they sat in comfortable silence as people got off and others replaced them. There was a little more space, but Nate’s lap was becoming a much better place to be than crammed between some middle-aged women. 

“So,” Ray said as the train shuddered out of the station, “where are you going this fine day?” 

Nate cocked an eyebrow, “You do realise it’s torrential rain outside, considering the fact that you're dripping wet.” 

Ray grimaced, “Sorry, I forgot about that.” He went to move off Nate’s lap since wet jeans were not comfortable, Ray knew very well, but Nate just tightened his hold, saying, 

“It’s fine, I was going to get wet at some point today.” 

Ray smirked, “Oh were you, am I as pretty as that lucky, lucky person?” 

Nate’s ear pinked, “I didn’t mean it like that.” He looked to the side, tongue wiping across his lips. Ray stared at the now wet, plump lips. 

“Yeah well, you have to be careful with double entendres homes, never know who’s going to misinterpret them.” 

Nate chuckled, “I can see that.” Ray grinned, taking in the clear green eyes looking at him. Nate was fucking pretty. “I’m on my way to the University.” 

Ray cocked his head, “What’s your degree in?” 

Nate laughed, “I’m post-grad.” 

Ray looked at him with a faux-shock, “Really? I could have sworn you were twenty.” 

Nate shook his head, “Twenty-five.” 

“Shit, you’re older than me, how does that work?” 

“I was born before you.” Nate said dryly. 

“No shit,” Ray rolled his eyes, though he did grin, “wait, you’re one of those secret smartasses aren’t you? Hiding in plain sight, masquerading as a innocent, polite person.” 

Nate laughed, head and shoulders jerking forward, like he’d been hit on the back of his head, “I doubt there’s much secrecy surrounding my sense of humour.” 

Ray laughed, “Oh I bet there is, I bet all girl at your college think you’re a virgin choirboy, _who couldn’t possibly swear_.” 

“I can swear when I fucking want to.” Nate said, face deadly serious. Ray grinned at him; he wasn’t fooling Ray at all with that amused twitch in his lips. Ray stared at him, challenging him to break, just a little. Nate didn’t disappoint, because as time stretched on, the quirk in his lips grew and grew before he closed his eyes and chuckled. 

The train shuddered to a stop and Ray shrugged, slipping off Nate’s lap as people started to move. Nate stood as well and followed Ray onto the station platform. Ray waited until they were through the barriers and walking towards the stairs to the street, to ask, 

“Wait, you’re not a stalker and going to kill me in an alleyway, are you?” 

Nate huffed a laugh, “No, it just so happens that the university isn’t far from this station. I should be asking you that, since I don’t know where you’re going.” 

“Please do I look like a murderer, and for your information, I work at this shitty gym by the university.” 

“Well,” Nate said as they started up the stairs to the street - Ray was not looking forward to being soaked by the torrent of rain that the lady in front had just walked into – and opened an umbrella, sweeping it over Ray’s head before they could be drenched, “that gym is on my route to class.” 

Ray looked up at the camo green umbrella shielding his head from the rain, and said, “Camo, really? I thought you academic types didn’t like the military.” 

“I have a great respect for military serviceman and women, but green is my favourite colour, and I thought a bright lime green one would be a little jarring.” 

Ray laughed at the image, “Well, you gain cool points for that,” his eyes flicked down to Nate’s bag, “but lose them for the fucking _beige_ satchel.” 

Nate shrugged, “It’s served me well enough.” 

They continued down the sidewalk at a decent pace – Ray noticed that Nate was walking slower so Ray didn’t have to do that walk-run thing that Brad made him do when he was pissed – and turned down a familiar street. Nate paused them outside of the gym, stepping out of the foot traffic. 

“Thanks for the cover homes,” 

“No problem.” Nate replied, looking like he was thinking something through. Ray waited to see what Nate was deciding. He reached into his inside breast pocket – of course he had one – and pulled out a pen. Ray rose an eyebrow, both when Nate took his hand and when he dragged the pen across the back of his hand. Ray pulled it back when Nate was finished, staring at the numbers in black ink now scrawled neatly on his hand. 

“Until you get an umbrella, or at least a decent coat, I’d be happy to lend you mine.” 

“Would you lend me your lap too, it’s quite comfy.” Ray said before he could think it through. 

Nate laughed though, cheeks going pink, a twinkle in his eyes as he said, “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/164075479103/otp-meeting-on-a-train  
> 14\. *it’s crowded and Person A falls into Person B’s lap*


End file.
